The invention relates to a windshield wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, and also in particular to a method for reducing material creep processes of a windshield wiper device.
Windshield wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the windshield of a motor vehicle. Here, the wiper blade is moved between a first reversal point and a second reversal point. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected by way of the drive shaft to a wiper motor. In particular on windshields with intense changes in curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windshield. This can give rise, in particular in the case of intensely curved windshields, to unwiped wiping areas, and/or to smearing.
Since a wiping process must be optimized with regard to a multiplicity of parameters, such as for example an amount of rain falling on the windshield, a possible snow load on the windshield, the speed of the vehicle and associated wind pressure on the wiper arm, smearing cannot be reliably prevented simply by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm on the windshield. There is therefore a demand for further improving windshield wiper devices.
With regard to the improvement, there is a multiplicity of boundary conditions that must additionally be allowed for. These include the outlay in terms of production or the production costs, the material costs, and also the properties of the windshield wiper device, in particular the function thereof under a variety of conditions, and also the durability under a multiplicity of conditions. In the case of wiper devices for vehicles, it must be taken into consideration here that the cost pressure is ever-increasing and that the vehicles may be used in a multiplicity of climatic conditions, such that, for example, extreme temperature values are encountered on a permanent basis and/or with great fluctuations. Furthermore, the material characteristics such as for example the flexibility and stiffness etc. change over the service life of a windshield wiper device owing to external influences, such that the function of the windshield wiper device is adversely affected.